deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alisha Whitley
Alisha Whitley is a secondary character in the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. television series. She was played in the show by actor and stunt double, Alicia Vela-Bailey. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Alisha Whitley vs. Penny Lent (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History At some earlier time, Alisha Whitley went through terregenesis, becoming an Inhuman and gaining the power to create up to four duplicates of herself. She was brought to Afterlife, the safe haven for Inhumans created by Jiaying, and served as one of Jiaying’s trusted lieutenants. When the Inhumans went to war with S.H.I.E.L.D., Alisha and a team of Inhumans boarded the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircraft carrier, Iliad, and seized control of the vessel. During the S.H.I.E.L.D. movement to retake the carrier, Alisha’s duplicates were able to defeat Skye (who was wearing gauntlets that suppressed her vibration powers), but was overcome by Melinda May and Lincoln Campbell, when the latter electrocuted the original Alisha Whitley. After the defeat of Jiaying, Alisha found out that something was hunting down Inhumans, so she approached S.H.I.E.L.D. and offered her help in protecting the new Inhumans. One of her duplicates was killed when she and two other Inhumans were attacked by the Inhuman, Lash. Later, Alisha was infected by the ancient Inhuman, Hive, and used by him as an agent. Two of Alisha’s duplicates died while on a mission for Hive, and when Kree Reapers came after Hive, Alisha and her final duplicate died fighting them. Death Battle Info Appearance Alisha is a red headed, brown-eyed woman of about 32 years of age, and standing about 5'9" tall. When she has spawned duplicates, the irises of her eyes turn a milky white. They stay this color until she has reabsorbed the duplicate. Powers and Abilities Alisha has the ability to generate duplicates of herself. With a seeming shrug of her shoulders, a duplicate Alisha steps away from her. It seems to take about two seconds to call up the duplicate. She appears to be limited to a total of four duplicates, and if one dies, it can not be re-created. These Alishas can act entirely independent of each other, with it being possible to send different Alishas on different missions. The various Alishas know what the other ones know, and as such stay in constant communication. When she uses this power, the original Alisha's eyes turn a milky white, and stay that way until the duplicates return to her. Alisha is a trained martial artist, even taking on a Kree warrior in hand-to-hand combat. She is also proficient with the use of firearms. Weapons and Equipment * FN Five-Seven USG – Alisha was seen to use this weapon. It’s a 5.7mm semi-automatic pistol, with a standard magazine that holds 20 rounds of ammunition. Note: Though Alisha can duplicate her body and her clothing, it has not been established that she can duplicate a firearm. (That is to say, one Alisha with a pistol becoming five Alishas, all with pistols). Flaws and Weaknesses * Though she is a good martial artist, she is not great. At one time, four of her duplicates took on Daisy Johnson , who was wearing inhibiters that took away her inhuman powers, and they were barely able to over come her. It appeared likely that three Alishas would not have been enough to do so. Gallery Alisha_Whitley_with_her_gun.png|Alisha Whitley with her gun. Alisha Whitley and her clones.PNG|Alisha Whitley and her clones. Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Marvel Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Inhumans Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Gun Wielders Category:Completed Profile Category:US Combatants